Past to Present
by reasonswhy77
Summary: 003's exboyfriend from when she first turned 18 comes back to find her. How is that possible? He should be dead by now! Besides, she never wanted to see him again anyway, but does she have a choice?
1. Unexpected Guest

_Author's Note: This is my second Cyborg 009 fic so I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last story! _

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Cyborg 009 sighs and pouts

003 sat up in bed. She just couldn't get to sleep. Sighing, she leaned back against the head board. The odd feeling she had last night returned. A feeling like something was coming, or about to happen. It came back, but stronger. Her head began to ache. She climbed out of bed, pulled on a robe and started for the kitchen. She jerked open a bottle of aspirin and filled a glass with water. Suddenly she felt a presence, and turned nervously around. When she saw who it was she exhaled with relief.

"What are you doing up this late?" 009 asked curiously.

"Taking some aspirin. I have a headache, and I can't sleep."

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked as she turned back to the to the two pills on the counter.

"I don't know," she dropped them in her mouth and drained the cup of water. "I do have some idea about my minor insomnia though."

"What's that?" he sat down at the table.

"Well, I just have this feeling that something strange is about to take place." she pulled out a chair and joined him.

"Me too actually, and everyone else."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, can't you tell? They are all on edge. Even 005, who is usually the calmest one."

"Yeah, he has been a bit agitated lately. Is this why you're up too?"

"No. I just woke up and was thirsty." 003 gave a sly smile and raised an eyebrow.

"You saw me pass by your doorway didn't you?"

"Well...yeah, but I wasn't lying about being thirsty." 003 giggled softly and rose from her chair. She went over to the sink and came back with a full glass of water. She walked over next to him and set it down in front of him.

"Merci" he thanked her. She smiled tiredly and gently squeezed his shoulder, before leaving the kitchen. When she entered her room she tossed the robe on a chair and collapsed on the bed. The medicine began to take effect, making her drowsy. With a heavy sigh she felt her every muscle relax as sleep took her.

"003 wake up" 009 shook her slightly. He didn't like having to wake her up, when she was so tired last night. "003, someone is here to see you. I told him you were asleep, but he just kept insisting and won't shut up." 003 lifted her self up from lying on her side, her eyes half closed.

"Wha? Who's here? she asked sleepily.

"I don't know. He says his name's Pierre" Her eyes opened all the way and she sat bolt up right.

"Pierre?! How is that possible!?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know him." 009 shrugged. 003 looked up at him nervously.

"He was my old boyfriend." she told him. 009 was suddenly more concerned than he was before, and (he had to admit) a little jealous. He started asking questions in his head.

_'Who's Pierre?"_

_'Does she still like him?'_

_'Why in the world is he here?'_

"009?" he averted his attention back to 003.

"What?"

"Go tell him I'll be right there."

"Alright" he put his hands in his pockets and walked slowly out of the room. 003 immediately shut the door behind him and began to dress.

"Where is Françoise?" Pierre demanded, as 009 reappeared in the living room. He rolled his eyes and slumped down on a couch.

"She's awake, and coming. Keep your shirt on." Pierre crossed his arms and glared at 009. Dr. Gilmore shuffled in carrying a half awake 001. When he saw Pierre he stopped and looked at 009, confused.

"This is Pierre Dr. Gilmore. He came to visit ...Françoise."

"Welcome. Are you related to Françoise?" Dr. Gilmore asked.

"No my last name is Aston, not Arnoul."

"So you are a friend of hers?" Pierre shook his head and grinned.

"More than that. I am her boyfriend." he announced proudly, looking sternly at 009, who crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You were my boyfriend." 003 stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. Pierre sauntered over to her.

"There you are darling! And what do you mean were?" he frowned and tried to look as pitiful as possible. "I want to make a fresh start Françoise." he said, taking her hand. She recoiled and turned around him. He kept advancing towards her, until she was backed against the wall.

"Get away from me you creep!" she screamed. He smacked her across the face and she fell silent. 009 ran and seized Pierre by the arms, jerking him away from Françoise. He punched him in the jaw. Pierre tried to swing at him but was far too slow. 003 didn't even bother to break up the fight, neither did Dr. Gilmore. 004 ran in the room to find out what the ruckus was. Seeing the two the quickly pulled 009 off of Pierre.

"Get out." he ordered. Pierre slowly got up clutching his stomach where 009 had hit him...hard. He headed towards the door, and 009 and 003 followed him with their eyes.

"You will be mine again, dearest, in more ways than one." Pierre said, and exited closing the door with a soft click. 003 sank to the floor against the wall and cried. 009 knelt down in front of her and cupped his hand around her face.

"Shhhh it's ok" he soothed, even thought she made no sound. Her tears were silent, and that pained him more than a sob.

"Now you see why I left him." she said faintly, never looking at him. She was still staring at the door. 009 continued to gaze at her. Fresh tears fell every now and then, making small wet streaks across her face. It was like that for a while. Finally, she sighed heavily and closed her eyes saying:

"He's gone."

"He left a few minutes ago." Dr. Gilmore said. 003 shook her head.

"Pierre was sitting on the porch, maybe waiting for someone to come out and see if he'd left or not. I bet he was hoping _I_ would, but fortunately I don't need to get up and open the door to see him." 009 nodded in agreement. 003 collapsed against 009, her hands curled up against her chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her back and forth slightly and stroked her hair. He never wanted the embrace to end, but he knew it should or she might wonder...or would she?

"Why did you come out to see him if you knew he was violent?" he asked.

"I didn't think he would act that way. I thought he would be all nice and charming in front of you and Dr. Gilmore, like he was the day I met him." 009, regretfully, pushed her up gently to face him. He whipped away the teary residue off of her pretty face.

"He won't be coming back." he told her. She hugged him in thanks. "You must be hungry after just waking up. Come on." He helped her up and they walked to the kitchen. Dr. Gilmore watched them go.

_'I really should check her face where he struck her...ah she'll be fine.' _he thought. He looked down at the infant in his arms.

"She'll be fine."...

_Slight cliff hanger! lol I hope you liked it. More chapters soon, though school is a major interference grrrrrrrr. Aaaaaaanyways. I know it was a little fast paced, you don't have to tell me, but I'll try to make things longer. Please review! ï (ok GoldenAngel2! I made him more angry! hehe)_


	2. Trip Outside

_A.N.: Ok! Thanks sooo much for the reviews! I do plan do explain about Pierre in this chapter M-X, so don't worry! Rune-Spirit I listened to you idea, so I hope you like it! Alright, that's all I have to say so enjoy._

003 sat at the window staring outside at the ocean. She had been inside for about a week. She rested her elbow on the window sill and put her chin in her hand, sighing. Everyone knew she wanted to go outside. She loved the ocean, but after hearing what had happened they decided it was for her own good. 006 had decided to make her a special cake to make her feel better. He set to work, pouring different ingredients in a big bowl, until...

"Oh no!! We're out of sugar!" 003 perked her head up and 009 poked his head in the kitchen.

"Let me guess, you want me to get some?" he asked irritably. He hated running errands for 006, he was entirely too picky. 003 hurried in.

"I'll go!" she volunteered. They both eyed her knowing her reason for wanting to go.

"003 it's dangerous. We don't know where Pierre is."

"He won't be at the _grocery_ store!" 009 and 006 looked at each other uneasily. "Pleeeeeeeease?" she begged. 009 gave in. He had a hard time saying no to her.

"Alright, go to the store and back ok? No side trips." he directed her kindly. She did a pirouette in the middle of the kitchen floor. 009 grinned.

"Ok, ok go on!" he gave her a gentle shove. She giggled and walked quickly out of the kitchen. Her eyes fell upon 001 awake in his basket as she grabbed her sweater off of the couch.

"I'm going out to the store, do you want to come with me?"

_"I would like that."_

"You've been cooped up longer than I have, haven't you?"

_"Yes, but you get used to it."_

"I don't think I ever would." 003 lifted him from the basket.

"I'm going now, and I'm taking 001 with me." she called.009 came out of the kitchen.

"Ok, be careful." he cautioned.

"I will be." with that she left. She breathed in the fresh air, and started towards the grocery store. 001's little head turned this way and that, his eyes taking in every scene before them. Even with all of his intelligence, a trip outside was always a wonder.

"I can't believe they made such a fuss about going outside." 003 commented.

_"Well, for a good reason. They just don't want you hurt."_ 003 sighed.

"I know." 001 looked up at the woman that had been a mother to him. She frowned and gazed off into space.

_"Is something the matter?"_

"No, no. Nothing. I just need to ask Dr. Gilmore something when we get back." 001 didn't press the matter, deciding to let her enjoy her brief time outdoors. 003 stopped dead and held 001 close.

"We're going back." she whispered to him.

_"Why?"_

"There is someone following me." Turning quickly, she began running back down the sidewalk. She heard an angry cry that no one else could, and fast footsteps approaching. She urged her legs faster. Luckily she hadn't walked very far from the beach house. A bullet grazed her left ear. She gasped and stumbled a bit, franticly regaining her footing. Soon the house came in to her normal view. Another bullet zoomed by barely missing her shoulder.

"JOE!" she screamed, and tripped, rolling on her back so as not to crush 001. A third bullet struck the ground next to her. Something lifted her up and she saw time slow. She knew what had gotten her, and buried her head in his shoulder. 009 slammed the door shut and locked it. He clicked the switch in his mouth and became visible to the others in the room. He held an out of breath 003 close. Dr. Gilmore rushed over and took the infant from her. With her arms now free, she encircled 009's neck, eyes shut tight and breathing coming in shudders. She didn't want him to let go of her. She did not want to leave the place she felt most safe: his arms.

"I can't believe you missed." Pierre was looking at the screen of what looked to be his cell phone.

"I missed on purpose. I didn't expect her to run though."

"Of course she is going to run you fool! You were shooting at her." Pierre rolled his eyes as a tiny picture of Black Ghost yelled at him.

"Don't worry. I know her well enough."

"You don't know the others."

"I don't need to." He rubbed his jaw. "Though that brown haired one packs a punch...anyway. I'm after Françoise. I got her once for you and I can do it again." He remembered all too well, her being on her way to that stupid ballet company. He smiled to himself. _'Too bad she never made it there...' _

"Pierre, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah what?"

"I hope you haven't forgotten our deal." Pierre glared at the screen. He'd never forget that either. When he had handed over Françoise, he had gotten in return a probe that kept him alive.

"If you don't deliver, I'll shut off the generator that keeps that life probe of yours working."

"I know! You better be keeping your promise too."

"What promise?" Black Ghost jeered. Pierre clenched his fist.

"You know perfectly well 'what promise'!"

"Ah yes. _That _promise. Don't worry she'll be yours in the end. Now before _you _get her, _I _get her."

"What do you need her for anyway?" Pierre had asked that question several times before, and this time he finally got an answer.

"If one is gone they all come, and she is the easiest to capture." Maniacal laughter crackled through the speaker before Black Ghost's image disappeared. Pierre snapped the flip phone shut and looked ahead, smirking. _'Don't worry Françoise; I'll keep _my_ promise to you: You will be mine.'_

_Ok I hope you all liked this one. Please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I get to write more on the weekends. School is evil... _


	3. I love you

_A.N.: Ok I'm very glad everyone liked my last chapter. And I'm also happy you are hooked GoldenAngel2. I've heard a lot about you and your stories and they are amazingly good. Now on with the show! ...story...thing...he he_

Black Ghost leaned back in his thrown-like chair. A soldier was standing in front of the stair case leading up to where B.G. was sitting.

"Pierre is a fool, and yet I need him." The soldier was sweating and shaking, trying to think of what to say. He knew all too well what Black Ghost did to those who displeased him.

"Ye...yes s-sir"

"I must admit he has become far better than he was 80 years ago. His desire for 003 sometimes clouds his mind. That is his weakness."

"Yes sir." Black Ghost looked down at the terrified soldier, seeming to just realize he was there.

"Ah, yes. You. I want you to send an... assistant to track Pierre to make sure he doesn't get carried away. If he does then I will shut his probe off."

"Yes sir." B.G. sighed.

"Is that all you can say?" The soldier wrung his hands.

"No, no sir. I mean, yes, no wait, I..."

"STOP YOUR STUTTERING AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He made a faint squeak noise and saluted before sprinting out of the chamber. B.G. rubbed that back of his neck, where his own life probe had been implanted. He had made sure his generator would never be found. _'The first thing I'm going to do, once I have 003, is shut off that obsessed Frenchman's life source. Then I'll never have to listen to his ranting excuses again.'_

"Dr. Gilmore?" 003 walked in the study where he was reading at his desk.

"Yes dear?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is your question?" She sat down in a chair across from the desk.

"Well, um. I was wondering how it is possible for Pierre to be here. I met him a very long time ago, before I was even captured. He should be dead by now and he isn't."

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer." She sighed and frowned.

"I was hoping you would. You worked for Black Ghost before."

"He kept a lot of technology even from me."

"I see." They sat in silence for a moment. "That's all I wanted to ask." She rose and left leaving Dr. Gilmore swimming in thought.

She strode down the hallway towards the living room and over heard some of her team mates talking.

"This Pierre guy sounds like a pretty boy know-nothing." 002 said matter-of-factly.

"Well he does know something." 004 said.

"What?" 008 asked.

"He knows about and where 003 is." They all were silent for a moment.

"Well all I know is that he better not come with in 10 feet of this house or I'll kill him." 002 said menacingly. 003 walked in the room then. They all stopped their conversation short and looked at her.

"I would like to go outside. Could one of you go with me if it's not too much trouble?"

"I'll take you." She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around to see 009.

"Thanks." The other three's eyes followed them until the door closing hid them from their view.

"So where would you like to go?" 009 asked, smiling.

"Well I never did get that sugar for 006."

"I got it."

"When?"

"After you fell asleep after being attacked by Pierre."

"We don't know it was him." He raised an eyebrow at her indicating that it was the obvious answer.

"We could go down to the ocean." he suggested. She smiled and nodded. They both knelt down to take off their shoes. They looked at each other and 003 turned away blushing. 009 stood up first and extended his hand to help her up. They began their walk to the beach in silence, taking in the serenity before them.

"009?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"What did you think of Pierre when you first met him?" 009's facial expression turned to that of hate, but then changed back to calm again.

"I didn't like him the moment I saw him. He was arrogant, and rude. Treated us all like servants, and how he treated you!" He looked enraged again. "I would have killed him if it wasn't for 004." He said ruefully. 003 put her hand on the protective cyborg's shoulder.

"It's alright. Pierre won't be back for a while."

"I don't care about Pierre! I care about you!" 009 exclaimed, and turned a bit pink afterwards. 003 couldn't help but giggle. "What is so funny?" he asked, confused.

"I have never seen you blush before!" he turned a bit darker, cursing himself silently.

"He he well um. There's a first time for everything I guess!" _'First time for everything? Oh yeah Joe that was really tough, and leader like' _he thought. To his surprise she nodded. They were on the beach now, walking near the water. 003 stooped down to dip her fingers in the water. 009 looked out at the seemingly never ending horizon.

"Pierre never liked the fact that I danced." 003 said randomly. 009 looked down at her.

"Why?" she sighed.

"He said he didn't like all of those people looking at me while I was on stage." she said sadly. "I danced anyway, and one night after a recital he came back stage, grabbed me by the arm and threw me to the ground outside." she watched 009 as he tensed up with anger. "I was still in my costume." she continued, "He said if I wanted to dance, I could dance for him only right then and there. When I refused he kicked me. My brother came back stage and heard me cry out and pushed him away." 009 sat down next to her, and put his arm around her.

"Was that the first time he ever hurt you?" she shook her head.

"No. I had bruises on my face before and some on my arms where he grabbed me. My brother asked what had happened and I said I tripped or fell out of bed and hit my head. I don't think he believed me though." 009 embraced her gently.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was scared. He said not to or he'll do worse when he sees me alone again, but I got captured by Black Ghost and forgot about him, until now..." He held her close and stroked her hair. They drank in the moment, and she leaned over so he could hold her closer. Her hand brushed the water next to them, and she couldn't pass up this opportunity. She extended her arm further out over the water.

"You know what Pierre also didn't like?"

"What?"

"Playing around!!" she swept her arm through the water and up splashing him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, letting go of her. "You know. That wasn't very nice of you. And bad girls need to be disciplined." With that he picked her up and held her over the ocean.

"Joe!!! Put me down!" 003 laughed. She kicked a thrashed about but no amount of squirming could free her from his grasp.

"Alright, If you insist!" He dropped her in the water. She snatched his arm while falling and he fell in too. They both came up laughing hysterically. 009 started a water war, and the air was filled with their jokes, jeers and laughs. 009 sent wave after wave of water at her. Finally having enough she tackled him, pinning him down on the immersed sand. Her eyes being closed, she didn't notice how close their faces were. 009 flipped her over so she was the one pinned. She opened her eyes, her giggles subsiding. 009 looked into her eyes and kissed her lightly. 003 smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he kissed her again, deeper and longer. They were in their own little world where no one else existed.

"I love you Françoise. Don't be afraid to tell me anything." 009 whispered softly.

"I won't be, because I know you will look after me. I love you too." His lips enveloped hers, as a small wave fell gently on top of them both, and they didn't seem to notice, completely lost in each other.

_You want fluff; I give you fluff! lol. I tried to make this one longer. I just get so anxious to post what I write as soon as I write it! Anyways I'm glad you all really like this story. Ok I'm going to sound stupid but I don't know what a beta reader is RedLion2. (it must be my blondeness...coughs) Anyways, I let her go out alone in the last chapter, because I wanted the saving scene more than the protective scene. I thought it was cooler to have her call out his name. I can write another chapter with him going with her I guess, if you really want the scene to go that way. I need more feedback for that option though. Anyways, off to write the next chapter! I love you all reviewers!_


	4. Evil Contemplations

_AN: I'm so very glad you all liked it! It would be great if you would be my beta reader GoldenAngel2. I changed the father thing to her brother so that's fixed at least! I don't know what other mistakes I made... I haven't seen Cyborg 009 since they quit showing it on Cartoon Network. (curse them) sad Here's the next chapter, and thank you all for your reviews!_

Pierre stood on a hill that lead down to the ocean, hidden by the afternoon shadows. His fingernails dug in his palms, as he clenched his fists. It took all the self-control he had not to run down and pull them apart. _'I'll kill him. I'll kill them both.' _His mouth crooked into a smile as he thought of all the different ways he could end their unfortunate lives. He chuckled to himself a bit as a particular idea was forming in his mind. _'You'll be first Françoise. You should know better than to cheat on me.' _ He turned on his heel and walked away contemplating on his newly thought up plan. It was quite enjoyable for him until his cell phone began to beep.

"What do you want!?" he yelled into the receiver.

"Touchy are we?" Black Ghost replied calmly, but irritably.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I understand you haven't captured her yet."

"I'm getting there. I just now thought up a plan."

"So soon? I thought you might have done that a long time ago as expected." Black Ghost's sarcasm angered Pierre.

"Yeah soon. Sooner than you deserve." he said, grinding his teeth.

"Let me ask you something. Who is it that so graciously gave you a life extension devise? Who is it that generously allows you to live?" Pierre sighed and said nothing. "Answer me Pierre."

"You."

"What was that?"

"YOU!" he shouted. A few birds flew out of a nearby tree, squawking, and screaming all the while. Pierre's head snapped in their direction, and then slowly turned back to the phone screen.

"I think it is time you had some help."

"Help!? What kind of help?" An agent strode silently out from behind another tree towards him.

"I would like you to meet Logan. He will be...assisting you in this mission. You see Pierre, your lust for Françoise is distracting you from you cause. Logan is here to turn you back on track so to speak." Pierre glared at Black Ghost. Logan looked about the same age as Pierre (when he was living normally), with black hair as opposed to Pierre's blonde. His eyes were gray and his mouth was quirked into a smirk.

"Hello Pierre." he said arrogantly. Pierre's brown eyes fixed on the other man.

"Bonjour." he snarled. Logan seemed amused at his maliciousness.

"Remember Pierre, mind your manners." Black Ghost laughed as he blinked off the screen.

"Indeed Pierre." Logan said. Pierre growled and seized him by the shirt collar.

"I don't need you to tell me how to carry out _my _mission. So stay out of my way." he threatened. Logan didn't seem to mind being pulled up by the shirt. He leisurely grasped Pierre's shoulders and lifted up him, setting him down a few feet way from him. Pierre was of course outraged. _'I'm not a child to be nursed by his mother, or in my case this asinine hot-shot.' _His eyes threw daggers at him.

"Black Ghost assigned you to be my _assistant_, NOT my leader. I make the decisions. After all, you're only supposed to keep me from going off on a greedy tangent. Are you not?" It was Logan's turn to be angry. He was used to being a leader, not an 'assistant'. But Black Ghost _had _said that.

"Fine, but I do hope you know that if you do anything, I will report to B.G., and you _know_ how much he hates it when you disobey." Pierre turned away from him, and continued his walk away from the beach, Logan close behind.

Pierre winced as he pulled off his white t-shirt. He sat on the bed of his hotel room as examined the large purple bruise on his stomach, where 009 had punched him. His jaw was also extremely sore. Pierre thought it a miracle that it wasn't broken. _'Maybe I'll kill _him _first instead.'_ He thought bitterly. _'I'll make his death nice and slow.' _

"You still haven't informed me of your plan." Logan burst into the room. He saw Pierre's injuries and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you?"

"I got punched and quit asking questions. The answers are none of your business."

"The plan _is _my business, and I was just curious about the other."

"Obviously." Pierre muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"You'll know when I get all of the details arranged. Now leave me be." Logan narrowed his eyes and left to his own room. Pierre sighed. _'Or maybe he'll be first instead...'_

_Ok I know it is short so you don't need to tell me! haha. I thought it would be cool to have a bad guy chapter so......I wrote one! lol Please review!! I love all the people that have kept up with this story. Thanks so much! _

_Rune-Spirit- I wrote more Pierre! lol_

_GoldenAngel2- I appreciate all of your comments and corrections!_

_Thanks to the rest of you who told me what a beta reader was! haha I got like 3 or 4 explanations. I'll see ya next chapter! Pulls up Microsoft word. "Hmmmmm"_


	5. Laughter

_A.N.: Ok I think I posted this in the Cyborg Fan Fiction group, but Congratulations to all who got nominated! I haven't gotten nominated yet but I like reading all of the stories that did! Anyways, just to show you how incredibly stupid I am sometimes, I accidentally deleted the email alert with your email in it GoldenAngel2. So I'm on my own with this chapter. Here it is._

"Pierre I'm tired of waiting. What is this 'plan' you have been devising for days?" Logan complained.

"I would have told you sooner if you had quit asking."

"Ok...So what is it?" Pierre sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It is obvious I won't be getting to Françoise with that strong brown headed one in the way." Logan gestured impatiently for him to continue. Pierre took a slight pause to irritate him and when he was satisfied enough he continued. "So, to get to her we need to get rid of her protection, or, distract him." Logan glowered at him.

"I am NOT being your decoy."

"Well then how are we going to distract him I wonder?"

"......" Logan paced back and forth in front of Pierre who was sitting on the bed of his room. "Fine. FINE. I'll be your 'distraction.'" He decided, running a hand through his black hair.

"Gooood." Pierre smirked at him and rose. "Well tonight is the night we are getting my revenge on Françoise and that 00 Cyborg."

"Françoise is a Cyborg too you know."

"YES I know. Therefore it will take longer to kill her and all the more pleasure for me in doing so." Pierre cackled and motioned for Logan to follow as he exited.

"And, Wha la!" 006 set a platter with a good size cake in the middle of the table. He still wanted to make the cake for 003 that was supposed to have made her feel better, but 009 had more than taken care of that. 003 giggled.

"006 you didn't have to do this for me!"

"Of course I did my dear!" 009 stifled a laugh as 006 blushed when 003 gave him a hug.

"Well, who ever wants cake, say so! It's not just there to look at!" They whole team looked at each other and then raised their hands high like school children. 006 began cutting and passing around pieces of the magnificent dessert. When they all had finished, they left to lounge around in the living room. 007 began to tell 003 many jokes. She laughed she clutched her stomach, which hurt from laughing so hard. She sat down on the couch and tried to calm her never ceasing giggles. 009 sat down next to her and started to tickle her.

"AHH!! Don't! Stop! 009!!!" she choked out through yet more laughs.

"Don't stop? Ok!" 003 jerked and squirmed trying to get away from him.

"No! That's not what I meant! AHH!" 009 pinned her down on the couch and continued to tickle her.

"Hey 009, you need some help?" 002 asked.

"NOO! He doesn't!!" 003 gasped.

"Yeah sure!" 009 grinned down at her. 003 pushed him off of her when he wasn't expecting and he was the one being tickled instead.

"Hey!" he clicked into acceleration mode and grabbed her.

"Where'd they go?" 002 exclaimed. 009 looked at the practically frozen 002. 003 stared around the room. She had never actually taken the time to observe what the world looked like when 009 accelerated.

"Everything isn't moving!"

"Well yes and no. They are but to me, or us in the case, I'm moving so fast that they appear to be slowed down immensely." 003 said nothing and continued to gaze around.

"How about we scare 002?" 003 looked at him mischievously, and nodded.

"Alright." He led her to a corner in the room and switched out of acceleration. "Lay down and act hurt." Then he disappeared again. She did as she was told, and stretched out on the ground and began to moan. Every eye in the room focused on her. The first one to her was, of course, the target of their prank.

"003 are you ok!?" 002 knelt down next to her.

"002 is that you?" she reached up and touched his face. It went on like this until 002's head jerked back.

"OWW! Who pulled my hair!?" Then his jacked went over top his head. "What the heck!?" 003 then disappeared again, and then reappeared next to 009. She was leaning on him while they both laughed uncontrollably. "Ha ha ha, verrrrrrrrrrry funny." 002 shoved his hands in the pockets of his now straightened jacket.

"I haven't laughed this much since my brother's 16th birthday!"

"What happened?"

"My cousin put one of his mini fireworks in the cake, and when Jaun Paul blew out his candles, it exploded all over him!" This scene was quite comical in 009's head and he began to laugh all the harder. Dr. Gilmore looked at the clock.

"My, is that the time!? All of you to bed. We are cleaning and moving the Dolphin tomorrow remember?" The team gave Dr. Gilmore annoyed looks and then stalked off to their rooms. 009 walked 003 to her door and made sure no one was looking when he kissed her goodnight. He didn't want 007 to tease them, and neither did 003. She waved to him as she shut the door. She sighed happily and changed into her pajamas. Her window rattled and she gasped, pulling the night shirt over her quickly. She peered cautiously out the window. Hearing a noise behind her, she spun around. Then she sensed something near the window again, and snapped her head back around. Nothing was there. Even to her eyes. She rubbed her arms and climbed into bed. _'I'm just imagining things. I might have been a bird or something outside.' _ Soon she fell asleep. 009 slide his arms through a t-shirt, and stepped into his lounge pants, all the while thinking about 003. A contented expression covered his face as he collapsed on his bed and slept. Pierre began his plan.

"Logan, it's time to begin."

_Alright that's chapter 5. I still feel stupid for deleting that email GoldenAngel2...he he. I can't wait to see who wins the awards! Until next chapter: bye! _


	6. Captured

_AN: Ok here's the next chapter. I would also encourage you to read my new story called My Child. I wrote it for the one-shot challenge!_

Logan balanced himself on the ladder they had erected to the window, 009's window. He was hurriedly working with various tools to remove the glass.

"Can't you work any faster!?" Pierre whispered sharply.

"Shush Pierre! Doesn't that woman Cyborg have super hearing?"

"Her name is Françoise, and yes she does but I don't care if we wake her up."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not worried about her at the moment, because she's too wimpy to do anything. I'm worried about the strong one." Logan turned his head to look at Pierre below him.

"I think his number is 009."

"Does it matter?" Pierre was becoming more impatient by the second.

"I guess not." Logan went back to his project all the while thinking what a big mistake it was to ignore the threat of 003, and talk so loudly, even for a whisper. _'I know how to be stealthy, and Pierre could use some lessons. Black Ghost was right, he _is_ obsessed with that woman.'_ He gave a slight tug and the glass came out and luckily for them, silently. "Alright, it's done."

"Ok well then go in!" Logan sighed and climbed through the opening smiling at the many ways he was going to mutilate Pierre after they were done.

003 sat up in bed and frantically scanned the room. She had heard voices. _'I should wake 009 but if they were right outside my door...' _ She slid off the bed and wrapped a blanket around herself. She walked up to the door and looked through it and beyond, into the halls. No one was there. Sighing with relief she exited the room and made her way towards 009's. His door was ajar so she quietly slipped through the opening. She tipped toed over to his sleeping form.

"Joe, wake up." He stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. 003 knelt down beside his bed. She reached up and smoothed his hair. "Joe, I need you to wake up!" She gave him a small gentle shake. 009's eyes opened halfway.

"Huh? What?" he said groggily.

"I heard voices outside." Her head snapped up see Logan climb through where the window used to be. "009!" 009 jolted fully awake and turned to eye the enemy.

"Caught you off guard have I?" Logan sneered. 009 glared as he quickly jumped out of the bed and stood in front of 003 protectively. Pierre came through soon after and swore under his breath. _'The stupid oaf woke him up!!' _he thought.

"I didn't wake up the Cyborg." Logan said smoothly. Pierre widened his eyes.

"How did you...how..." Logan cackled softly.

"I can read minds, courtesy of B.G." Pierre glared and crossed his arms.

"Well, than read this:" _'Attack the boy or get the girl. I don't care which. Both would be nice.' _ Logan grinned evilly at Pierre, and advanced towards the two. 009 grabbed 003 to him and clicked his switch.

"They're GONE!" Pierre cried angrily.

"No they aren't. Obviously you didn't read the diagrams of each Cyborg. He has an accelerator."

"How do you know all of this? You didn't know anything about them yesterday."

"Black Ghost sent me the diagrams last night, and I read them later that afternoon."

"Well then FIND THEM!" Pierre barely stopped himself from yelling, but he still sounded pretty loud.

"Shut up you idiot!!" Logan growled. He seized Pierre and flipped a switch on his belt.

"What the..." Pierre choked, and they were gone. They appeared in the middle of a road. Logan was expressionless as he pointed at cocked his gun at thin air. "What are you...?" Pierre shielded his eyes as the light of the blast enveloped them. When the smoke cleared 009 was lying on the ground unconscious. 003 knelt beside him and lifted his head to rest in her lap.

"Joe please wake up..." she pleaded.

"Ahh how _touching_" Logan chided as he stepped forward out of the night shadows. 003 raised her head to look at the dark assassin.

"If he is dead," she began softly but increased in volume, "I'll....I'll...I'll KILL YOU!!" She screamed. Logan began to laugh, a low mocking laugh.

"My my. Temper have we?" Pierre sauntered up behind him smirking.

"There you are my dear. It has been quite a chore to get you, but maybe now you'll see what I'll go through to get you back."

"You'll _never _have me back. EVER. Do you still not see why I left you in the first place you ASSININE IDIOT!!?" Pierre calmly walked forward and grabbed the delicate woman by the neck.

"I'll teach you manners yet." he said. 003 clawed at his fingers, whimpering as she fought for air. Pierre smiled at her and threw her to the ground. "Logan, would you be so kind as to assist Ms. Arnoul."

"My pleasure." Logan scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!!!" She shrieked, kicking and punching his back all the while. Logan chuckled as she did so, her feeble blows doing nothing to free her.

"What was that device you used to take us here?" Pierre asked making idle talk as if they were doing nothing more than having afternoon tea.

"Teleportation device. It is quite helpful you see."

"Well then how did you know where 009 was headed?"

"I could watch him. Black Ghost installed a chip in my eyes to enable me to see things at high velocities." 003 was utterly disgusted at how they could just walk and talk like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. She had given up trying to release herself from Logan's grasp a while ago. She looked out and gazed at the motionless body of 009 lying on the road.

"009," she whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry."

_Ok thank you StunGun Millie. I sort of used your suggestion. Well whatever happened, my head just screamed "IDEA!" I'm looking forward to reviews! I have yet another story that I wrote while in my writers block for this story. It's called Fallen Angel. Check it out!_


	7. The Chase is On!

_AN: Ok my head is buzzing with ideas! happy lol This is probably the fastest I have ever submitted a chapter, so I hope it isn't bad..._

004 crept down the hallway leading to 009's room. _'I can't believe that ruckus didn't wake up everyone!' _ The door squeaked and whined on its hinges as he pushed it open wider than it already was. He scowled as he eyed the glassless window. _'I knew something was up.'_ He sprinted to Dr. Gilmore's quarters and pounded on the door. There was a rustling inside and a sleepy eyed Dr. Gilmore appeared at the entrance.

"What is it 004?" he yawned.

"009 is gone."

"What! Are you certain?" 004 nodded grimly. Dr. Gilmore rubbed his temples and then gasped.

"Did you check on 003!?" 004's eyes widened.

"No! I didn't!" He darted off only to find that she was also missing. The Dr. came up behind him.

"Wake the others."

003 stared out in the direction they had left 009. She could barely see him even with her vision.

"You have done nothing but stare out there this whole time darling." Pierre criticized

"I am not your darling" 003 said matter-of-factly.

"Logan," Pierre said angrily, "Let's be on our way, yes?" 003 began to panic.

"NO!" she cried despairingly. One side of Pierre's mouth crooked into a smile.

"There is another thing you need to learn," he said, "How to obey." With one quick motion he had her tightly by the wrist. He tried to pull her up to stand, but she refused. "No? Well then suit yourself." With that he began to drag her along the ground. He had only taken a few steps, and she was no longer able to see 009.

"JOE!!!!" she screeched. "LET ME GO!" Pierre just threw back his head and laughed.

"You amuse me Françoise!" he continued to drag her. 003 surged with anger.

"I had enough of you in one lifetime. Now I've had more than enough of you in this one!" She turned her hand over in his grasp and scraped her fingernails over his palm. He winced a little but did not let go.

"I'll teach _you_ manners..." she growled. Then she clawed him harder, this time drawing blood. Pierre recoiled, and released her.

"You _insolent_, _little_, WENCH!" He roared, as 003 started to run. Logan bounded over and caught her with one strong arm.

"Naughty naughty." he taunted. She twisted in his hold and tried to punch him in the face, but his other hand caught her fist and twisted her arm around. She jerked at the pain but didn't cry. Instead, she went into a sort of inward cell, just like she had in the past when Pierre was in a particularly bad mood...

"I knew you would see things our way _darling_" Pierre sneered, and ran a hand through her hair. The only move she made was to move her head away from his touch. He narrowed his eyes and then addressed Logan, his gaze still boring into her. "Let us depart, we are almost there." Logan nodded his arm still hooked around the desolate Françoise.

009 suddenly jolted awake, and he felt wet. His hair dripped water in his face. He looked up only to see 004 smiling kindly at him, and holding a glass that just recently had water in it.

"We've been looking all around for you."

"We?" 009 looked past the German Cyborg and saw the rest of them team off in the distance, crowded around the Dolphin. "003!!" he jumped up off the ground and clicked his accelerator running to the ship. 007 almost fell over with the after shock of 009 passing him.

"Blimey! What's got him in a hurry?"

"003 is gone you idiot!" 002 sighed.

"Oh yeah!" 009's head appeared out of the hatch to the Dolphin.

"Come on and get in!!" he exclaimed. With out further hesitation they boarded and were on their way in no time. 009 stood gazing out the windows, his arms folded. He felt a sturdy hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry 009, we'll find her." 005 told him confidently.

"Yes, yes we will." 009 gave 005 a weak smile and then stalked off to talk to 002.

"He really is very worried isn't he?" 008 asked. 005 nodded.

"He always has cared for her, right from the beginning." The two just stood there watching him walk around inspecting things impatiently. Finally he contented himself to sit in his quarters until some word came to him about 003. He sat down, no longer able contain his frustration any longer, and pounded his fist on a small table. He buried his face in his arm. _'I WILL find you 003, and when I get my hands on Pierre, he'll wish his father had never looked at his mother.'_

"You see how smoothly things go when you cooperate?" Pierre said happily. 003 sat in a chair on board some kind of air craft. She still had a blank anguished look, and she didn't move her gaze from the floor. "It would be much more pleasurable to talk to you when I can see your face." When she still did not move he pushed her face upward with his hand. "Much better." He forced a kiss on her. It was cold and unfeeling, unlike Joe's which were warm and loving. Her emotional shell broke and she pushed him away.

"Don't...touch me." she warned maliciously. He raised an eyebrow, looking very much irritated.

"Very well then, I guess it would be better to save you for another time." he cackled and strode away leaving 003 to think about how she was going to escape. She watched as Pierre appeared to be having another argument with Logan. Suddenly they stopped as Pierre snatched up his phone and flipped it open. He smirked and walked into another room. Logan followed and turned towards 003.

"Nighty night dear one." That was the last she heard for a while after he whacked her over the head.

"Yes sir, I have captured Françoise. All will be as you planned."

"Excellent" Black Ghost voice came jovial through the speaker. "Do you know if the others are following yet?"

"Yes they are. We made our signal difficult to follow though."

"Why?" B.G.'s tone lost a bit of its victorious spark.

"It makes it less obvious it is a trap. If it was too easy they would be more cautious. We don't want to take that chance do we?"

"Correct. Carry on." Pierre flicked the device shut. _'Watch out 00 Cyborgs. This is the day you finally die.'_

AN: _ok there's the next chappy. There will be but one more after this, and maybe an epilog type thing. I don't know. I'll just see how things go! It would also be great if you could check out my other stories. School is good for one thing: I get ideas there for some reason, therefore I have a cool idea for another story after I'm finished with this one! _


	8. Heroes

_AN: I didn't get many reviews for the last one so I hope I'm not taking so long as to lose readers!!! worried Well here is the last chapter._

"Can't we go any faster!?" 009 complained for the hundredth time.

"I know you're anxious and all, but could you please just SHUT UP!!?" 002 yelled. 009 glared angrily at him.

"Only God knows what they've done to her, and I intend to find out AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" he shouted back. 002 growled and mumbled under his breath. He thought about slowing down the Dolphin on purpose, but he knew 009 would probably bash his face in if he did. 002 knew all to well he was more than capable of that. One end of his mouth crooked up in a smile. _'Pierre had it easy when he first came. 004 must be his hero. _He suddenly gasped and _did _slow the ship.

"What are you doing!!!?" 009 exclaimed.

"The signal's stopped, right here." 002 pointed to a dot on the radar. "They're making a big mistake." 009 laughed bitterly.

"Yes they have. Land this thing." 002 carefully landed the Dolphin in a discreet area. _'Good luck finding us here.' _ 009 sped up and down the corridors alerting the team that it was time to leave. He then accelerated, and was crouching behind a line of large rocks, when the rest of the Cyborgs caught up. They all watched as a dark haired man, carrying an unconscious blonde woman in his arms, exited a black aircraft. Soon a blonde young man followed. He strolled out like he was walking in a flower garden on a sunny day.

"That stupid, arrogant, bugger!" 007 grumbled. 009 didn't acknowledge his outburst. He was too intent on observing the two men walking towards a huge boulder. He wished he had 003's sight and hearing, or in reality, he wished he had _her._ Pierre pulled out his cell phone and spoke into it. A passage opened at the bottom of the boulder and they began to walk in.

"GO!" he screamed. Then they could no longer see him. 007 turned into a bird, as the others made to run out.

"Stay put!" 004 directed. He sighed as they froze and 007 swerved in flight and zoomed back. "Let him go. We need to be more careful." 005 nodded in agreement.

"He's right. We can still be seen." Dr. Gilmore strode forward carrying 001.

_"005 is correct. I do have a plan however." _He gave 004 a few coordinates and he began to shoot missals out of he knee, destroying the outside security cameras. 001 then directed 007 to fly and find an alternate entrance.

_"Don't worry 009 and 003 will be just fine." _ he comforted the rest.

Black Ghost paced back and forth in front of his tall chair. Pierre stood below the tall pedestal on which it sat. Logan was next to him, 003 still lay limp in his arms.

"Excellent Pierre, I'm proud of you." Pierre was expressionless, as the dark commander turned to Logan. "Though I'm sure Logan did his part in keeping you in control." Pierre felt his blood boiling in anger.

"Logan was a help to me in many ways, but he did _not _'control' me" Black Ghost's gaze shifted back to the Frenchman, but he said nothing. His glare did not cause Pierre to cower or cry like it did most men. Logan himself shifted his feet uneasily.

"Mind yourself Pierre" Black Ghost said sharply. "Now leave the girl here." he directed Logan.

"Yes sir." He laid her on the bottom stair and backed away slowly.

"Leave me be." Logan quickly made his way towards the exit, but Pierre stayed where he was.

"What do you want with Françoise?" he inquired softly.

"She is part of my plan."

"Not good enough Scarl. I want a straight answer."

"You will receive nothing. Now get out of my sight."

"I don't think so. I went through a lot to get that woman and I _will not _be kicked away now."

"Take your insane obsession somewhere else. She will serve no purpose for _you_." Pierre narrowed his eyes at the masked figure of Black Ghost, and then he turned on his heel and walked briskly towards the door. Logan was waiting outside and rolled his eyes at Pierre when he strode out.

"You must be an idiot to argue with Scarl." Pierre stopped in his tracks and clenched his fists. His tense shoulders suddenly relaxed and he turned around with a serene expression.

"Logan my dear friend, you must learn that Black Ghost sometimes needs a taste of his own medicine. I think he has gotten a little too fond of being, what you call, 'frightening'" Logan cocked his head to one side looking at Pierre like he was crazy. Pierre had walked up to him and he didn't noticed, until he heard a snap and a crunch, that his belt had been taken off and destroyed.

"Why you little..." He tried to hit Pierre but he dodged quickly to the side and grabbed his arm, twisting it around. Logan winced and tried to pull away, but only succeeded in causing himself more pain. Pierre had a good grip.

"Like you, I have a few tricks of my own. I call this one experience." He drug the dark haired agent into another room and tied him to a chair with thick rope. "I've had all I can stand from you. I hope you like to sit and think; because that's all you'll be doing for a long, long time." Logan squirmed in his chair, his eyes wide with fear, and burning with hatred. Pierre cackled and left, smiling to himself. _'That, I think, was the highlight of my day.' _

009 looked around frantically in the dim hall. _'I can't believe they didn't follow me!' _he though irritably. _'I guess they have their reasons.' _

_"We _do_ have our reasons Joe."_ 001 told him telepathically.

"001! Do you know where 003 is?"

_"I can't locate her. There is a block around the base._ _Keep searching though, the others will be in there shortly. 007 just found an entrance." _

"Alright." He went down hallway after hallway. He found it odd that there were hardly any doors.

"Hey 009!!" A tiny voice called. 009 looked around but saw no one. "Hey watch it! You almost stepped on me!" He looked down and saw a small gray mouse. It winked at him.

"It's me, 007! I'll help you look around." He scurried off in a different direction when the hallway forked. 009 shook his head and grinned as he remembered the story of 007 and the hippo, when they infiltrated the Greek God's palace. He stopped short as he came to a dead end. Looking to his right, he saw a single door. He pushed it open and he met pitch blackness.

"003?" he called, as he stepped into the darkness...

007 hurried along the floor, thinking about the last time he was a mouse.

"That hippo sure was ugly." he mused. He turned and squeezed under a door. The room's light had a bluish tint. The only one in the room was a dark haired person tied to a chair.

"Oh my goodness!" he squeaked. He scampered under a table and watched the man as he tried in vain to free himself. He slumped back against the chair, his eyes squeezed shut.

"No." He growled, "I'll NOT be imprisoned." He grunted in pain as he pulled at the ropes. After a long while they gave way and he fell from the chair on his knees. He stared at his hands. They were scratched and rubbed raw from the binding ropes.

"I'll get you Pierre. I'll get you good." He rose slowly from the floor and dashed out of the room. 007 turned back into his normal self.

"I do believe we should start an 'I hate Pierre' club." Straightening his red uniform, he quickly chased after the dark haired man.

"Hurry 006! That dynamite isn't going to wait on you to get out of the way." 004 hollered at his chubby friend.

"I'm ... coming!..." 006 puffed as he ran. 007 had found a crack in a large rock. It was only large enough for a small critter like a mouse. 004 decided to make that crack a little bigger. 006 made it a safe distance before the explosives detonated.

"Let's go!" 005 said as the smoke began to clear. They all hurried through the large gap. "The sooner we find 009, and 007, the better." 004 led the way with 005, 006, 002, and 008 behind him. They had walked quite a ways when 004 whispered,

"Stay back." he flattened himself against a wall. An angry looking young man rushed passed. "Ok he's gone." He had hardly taken a step when 007 collided with him.

"Which way did that bloody man go?"

"That way." 002 pointed in the direction the man had gone.

"Thanks, I'm trailing him. I think he might lead us to Pierre." The rest followed as 007 and 004 began to run after the angry human.

009 squinted, trying to see in the blackness, but to no avail. He continued to walk blindly around the room. He gasped as the door shut behind him. Then a small stream of light poured down from the ceiling, revealing a small figure sprawled out on a stair.

"003!!" 009 rushed towards her. When he reached her he crouched down on his knees and held her close. As soon as he had touched her more lights came on, uncovering a staircase that led up to a chair. Black Ghost sat in it, his head resting on his fist as his elbow leaned on the arm rest.

"Did you really think I'd leave her alone?" 009's head snapped upwards to stare at his enemy. He said nothing. Black Ghost continued. "Did you think you could run forever? I created you. Your life was in ruin and I gave you another chance. _All_ of you a chance and this is how you repay me!? Crimes deserve punishments, 009. How else do you think wars are started? Someone does a wrong to another and then they want revenge. It's all so simple really."

"How can you speak of war and death as if it is nothing but a card game? You make me sick." Black Ghost's maniacal laughter echoed off the walls of the large chamber.

"Foolish Cyborg, I'll makeyou see things my way." A robot whizzed past 009 snatching 003 out of his grasp.

"NO!" In seconds she had been placed at Black Ghost's feet. Another robot came up behind 009 to attack him, but he was much too quick. The robot did not go down easily though. It fought him back against the far wall.

"If you want her, come and get her!" Black Ghost jeered. 009 took a step back towards the stair case. Fighters of all kinds jumped out in front if him. Glaring at them all, he cracked his knuckles and accelerated. He fought with all his strength. Robots and men alike fell to the ground in heaps.

"Is that all you got?" he shouted.

"Impressive. You are more so in person I must say."

"Compliments from you are an insult." Black Ghost said nothing, as more combatants crowded the floor. Then he said,

"You and Pierre are very much alike. You both seem to shape every thought and action around this...woman." He kicked her with his foot and she groaned, still unconscious. 009 was sent into a rage and began to attack everything in sight.

Logan ran as fast as he could. He knew exactly where Pierre would be. _'I hope Black Ghost saves a pain session for me.'_ He clenched his fists. _'I'll give him a beating worse than 009 did'_ He came to a dead end in the hallway and knew where he was. He wrenched open the door and saw machines crumpling and breaking by some invisible force. He was in the right place. Now all he needed to do was find Pierre.

Pierre climbed his way up a ladder attached behind the staircase pedestal. Black Ghost had Françoise. That thought kept running through his head. He pushed himself upward onto the platform, and then flattened himself against the back of the large chair. He could just see Françoise when he peered around the throne. He watched as Black Ghost kicked her. Shaking with anger, he clenched his fists around the stone arm rest. Then he crouched down waiting for the opportune moment, his eyes still fixed on Françoise.

005 pulled open the large door the man had run through. His mouth gaped open at what he saw. Injured or dead men and robots damaged beyond repair (or recollection of what they were) were scattered all around the floor. More were still collapsing. 004 and the rest crowded around him grimacing at the scene.

"Do you think we should help him out?"

"No," 004 said, "He might attack us. From the looks of things, he isn't too happy right now. What we need to do is get Black Ghost." 005 nodded gravely and entered the battle stricken room. They hurried as quickly as they could through the mass of fighters towards the platform. 002 nudged 004 and pointed up to where Black Ghost was standing. He could see 2 other dim figures. One was crouching and the other was creeping up behind him.

"One of those must be the guy we were following."

"I think you're right. Whatever the guy is after, it isn't Black Ghost."

The more he destroyed the more he became angry. 009 swore he would destroy the black masked war leader. With a loud cry he switched to mach 3. Mach 1 had been sufficient enough, but he wanted this done...now. A gigantic tank of some sort stood in front of him, guns at the ready. He rushed at it holding his own gun outward. The tank fired at the same speed he was running. The shell hit him much to his surprise. He lay there flat on his back moaning. He desperately tried to get up but couldn't. He had been stunned by the bullet. The tank rolled towards 009 to crush him. It was almost on top of him when 002 flew around and around it, shooting randomly. The tank fell back, guns now aimed at 002. 009 decided he would thank him later. He tried once again to get up, and succeeded. Still a little stiff, he trudged over to the stairs.

004 had tried to stop him, but once 002 saw 009 he had flown without thinking. The others abandoned the plan of getting Black Ghost and charged to the fight the evil army. Sighing, 004 joined them, firing round after round out of his hand. He eyed 009 walking slowly to the thrown like chair.

"Hurry my friend." A soldier grabbed then grabbed him by neck, which he soon learned was a mistake. Jabbing him in the ribs, 004 grabbed the fighter by the arm and fired a single bullet in his shoulder. _'No sense in killing the poor fellow'_ The man clutched his shoulder and winced as the Cyborg hurried off to join his friends in combat.

003 stirred awake. Her vision was blurry and her head and side hurt a lot. When she could see better she looked around. Battle is what she saw. Her eyes widened and she looked up to see Scarl in front of her. She crawled backwards away. He looked down at her and laughed.

"So you're awake now are you? Wonderful." He snatched her throat and lifted her in the air. "I hope you like pain my dear."

"PUT HER DOWN!!" He turned his head slowly to see 009 standing on the top step.

"Ah how sweet. 009 plays the hero again."

"I said, put her down."

"As you wish." He threw the helpless 003 to the ground and pounced on 009. They both tumbled down the stairs, wrestling and punching at each other.

"Joe!!" 003 shouted.

Logan saw his chance. Black Ghost had given it to him. The girl was just sitting there. He would hit Pierre where it hurt the most. He dashed forward and seized her around the waist. He grinned at her gasping and displeasure.

"NO, leave me ALONE!!" she cried. Pierre's eyes would have melted metal. He rose and cracked Logan over the head with the end of his gun. Logan dropped her and stumbled. Pierre turned to 003.

"Françoise are you hurt?" She said nothing but hugged her arms and bowed her head to look at the floor. "Françoise." he said gently. She lifted her gaze just in time to see 009 go flying back up the staircase.

"Joe!" Scarl came casually up his hands clasped behind his back.

"Pierre, how nice of you to join us." he sneered. Logan had regained his composure and grasped him by the shoulders. He held Pierre out like a rag doll and Scarl walked up to him. "You have been nothing but a nuisance to me but I'm glad I saved you. This one little task you did for me was helpful. I now have most of the 00 Cyborgs and the strongest one is defeated." He pulled out a small device with a single red button on it. "Do you know what this is?" Pierre struggled against Logan and he shook with fear. "Ah, yes. I thought you knew. I see no reason to keep you alive any longer." Pierre back kicked Logan and pulled out a tiny metal disk, no bigger than the end of his finger. Black Ghost stopped his movement to press the button.

"The probe stays functional."

"_You _are ordering _me_?"

"It stays on." Scarl began to laugh.

"I don't think so."

"Fine then." Pierre threw the disk to the ground with all of his strength. A huge explosion and a blinding light erupted from it. Everyone that was close to Pierre fell back and stone shrapnel flew everywhere. Black Ghost lay sprawled on the ground, pieces of sharp stone sticking out from his shoulders and head. Pierre strode over to him, snatching the button out of his hands.

"Who's laughing now?" Black Ghost tried to sit up but couldn't. He slumped back down with a thud.

"This isn't over. It's _never _over." He reached down to his belt, flicked a switch, and was gone. Pierre suddenly became aware how exhausted he was, and fell on his knees. 003 crawled over to him.

"Pierre? Are you ok?" He looked at her and smiled.

"You care?"

"You saved me, you and Joe both." He chuckled a little, eyeing the now conscious Joe.

"All I ever wanted was your love Françoise. I hope you understand that." He held the button up, level with his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"If I'm going to die, It'll be by my hand and mine only. I'm done Françoise. I'm done living." He grinned and pressed the button. The grin never vanished as his body writhed in pain. 003 gasped as Pierre began to disintegrate.

"What is happening!?" she cried. 009 moved over to cradle her in his arms.

"His age is finally catching up with him." 004 and the rest looked upon the dying Pierre from below, horror stricken. 006 felt sick, and 005 hung his head. The air around them was dark and gloomy as the twitching form suddenly ceased movement. 003 hid her face in 009's shoulder and he grimaced as he gazed at nothing but a yellowed skeleton. He picked her up and started down the stairs, deciding to leave the remains where they chose to fall.

"Come on, it's over now." All lights in the room went out, and all was enveloped in darkness once more, as the door sealed shut behind them.

_THE END! I enjoyed writing this story for your enjoyment and I hope you did enjoy it, or I wrote it for nothing! The Epilog with follow this and then that well be the official end of Past to Present. Thank you all for your support and reviews. I hope you check out my next story entitled "Memory" which I will submit as soon as I can possibly finish it!_


	9. Epilogue

_AN: You're right GoldenAngel2. I shouldn't rate my stories on reviews. So no matter how many I get on this epilogue I will still be happy! lol_

003 sat on the sandy beach close to the ocean water. She stared out at the bright horizon, engrossed in memory. Pierre's grinning; jovial look as he died, and the look of fear that flashed in his eyes as his skin began to turn to ash filled her head. Tears began to fall.

" Françoise?" 009 came up and sat down next to her. He saw her crying face and brushed the tears away. "Don't cry Françoise, it's alright." he comforted.

"He saved me," she told him when she had calmed down, "For once in his life, he truly did something loving towards me." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "He smiled the whole time..." 009 embraced her gently. It hurt him to see her this way. He watched as she shut her eyes and exhaled slowly. He could tell she was exhausted.

Dr. Gilmore had wanted her to go to bed the instant they arrived back at the Dolphin, but she refused. She also dismissed the suggestion of sleep when they had reached the beach house. Instead, she had gone down to the beach and had been sitting there for a while.

009 fell back to lie on the sand, his hands folded casually behind his head. 003 looked down at him and gave him a weak smile. She lay down next to him on her side. He turned over to face her.

"I'm sorry." he said sadly.

"For what?"

"I couldn't get to you. I couldn't..."

"Shhhhh" She put a finger to his lips. "I'm still here aren't I?"

"Yes, and that's the only thing that matters to me." He leaned over and kissed her. His arms encircled her tiny waist and pulled her closer, as her own arms entwined around his neck. He suddenly broke the kiss and eyed her suspiciously.

"Are there any more ex-boyfriends I should know about?"

_Short and sweet I'm hoping. I know I got the short part right! hahaha Thanks again for reading my story. I enjoyed writing it for you to read._


End file.
